


The Key in the Ignition

by mutents



Series: The Road Before Us [1]
Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: "Hello, hello, hello!" Sid called, stepping into the church, his voice booming in the mostly empty church.





	The Key in the Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm placing this fic in the spring of 1947.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Sid called, stepping into the church, his voice booming in the mostly empty church.

"Shhh!" A stout old lady exclaimed, moving towards Sid with purpose. "This is a church, Mister," she said, shaking a finger at Sid.

"Sorry," Sid said, his tone belying his response. "Where's the father at?" He asked, looking around the church, trying to spot the older man.

"Is this an urgent matter?" She asked.

"Well, I've been gone for awhile, so I'd say so," Sid said, giving her an annoyed look.

"Is everything alright, Mrs. McCarthy?" A new voice asked, stepping towards them. The woman was dressed in typical upper crust finery, and Sid couldn't help but roll his eyes. It shouldn't surprise him that the father had amassed a couple of guards while Sid had been away, but he was rather surprised to see one of them was a 'proper' lady.

"Look, the Father and I are old friends, I swear. It's not like I'm here to steal from the collection plate!" Sid exclaimed, throwing up his hands in annoyance.

The second woman gave him a smile, nodding her head. "Mrs. McCarthy, why don't you go get the Father from the presbytery," she said, turning towards the older woman. "I'll stay here with him, make sure he doesn't sneak off with the silver."

"Why I never..." Mrs. McCarthy huffed, turning on her heels and heading towards the presbytery.

"And you are?" Sid asked, lifting his chin towards the woman.

"Lady Felicia Montague," she replied, stepping forward and offering him her hand.

"Pleasure," Sid said, his voice sarcastic.

"And who might you be?" She asked, looking him up and down, not but off by his tone of voice.

Before Sid could reply, Father Brown stepped into the church. "Sidney Carter!" He exclaimed, moving towards Sid and taking his hand, giving it a hearty shake. "It has been ages!"

"I was only in London for four years, Father," Sid said, giving the older man a grin. "That's hardly an 'age'!"

"Well it certainly felt like it! How long have you been back?"

"Just got in today, knew the first place I went should be here. Figured if I didn't make you my first visit, I'd never hear the end of it."

"Right you are, Sid..." Father Brown said. "Well, you obviously need to stay here for dinner! I imagine we have a lot of catching up to do!" The Father paused, remembering that both Mrs. McCarthy and lady Felicia were still there. "Lady Felicia, will you be joining us this evening?"

She smiled warmly at the father, it turning coy as she shifted her focus to Sid. "I'm happy to accept your invitation, Father. And I'm sure that Mrs. McCarthy would appreciate my help with cooking."

"So long as you stay out of the way," Mrs. McCarthy muttered.

* * *

"So, I say to the man, 'of course not officer, I was only walking home!'" Sid said, causing both the Father and Lady Felicia to burst into laughter from his story, while Mrs. McCarthy loudly set down her silverware.

"My goodness, Mr. Carter," Lady Felicia chuckled, picking up her wineglass. "You are quite the character, aren't you?"

"Our Sid has always been a bit of a scamp," Father Brown joined in, giving Sid a smile.

"A wretch is more like..." Mrs. McCarthy huffed, standing up and grabbing the empty dishes and taking them to the sink.

"Been called worse," Sid said, shrugging and giving Lady Felicia a smirk over the rim of his glass before taking a sip.

"So, what are you doing back here in Kembleford?" the Father asked.

"I decided London just wasn't for me," Sid replied, setting his glass down and leaning back in his seat. The fact was living in London had broken the bank; he'd hardly been able to afford the train ticket back. He still wasn't quite sure where he was going to stay now that he was back in Kembleford. He probably was just going to sneak into the church at night and make himself comfortable in one of the pews.

"And where are you staying?" The Father asked, asking the one question that Sid had been hoping to avoid.

"I, uhhh..." Sid chuckled. "I don't actually know, father," he murmured, picking his glass back up and focusing on swirling it's contents.

"Well that simply won't do..." Father Brown said, frowning and looking as if he was trying to solve a problem. "We could probably set you up on the floor of the presbytery..." He murmured.

"Nonsense, Father!" Lady Felicia exclaimed, having been watching the back and forth between Carter and Father Brown. "Monty and I have guestrooms. Mr. Carter can stay with us; I'm sure Monty won't mind."

"I couldn't..." Sid said, shaking his head rather emphatically.

"I absolutely insist! If it will make you feel any better, I have a few odd jobs around the estate you could help me with," she said, giving him a bright grin.

"I don't want to impose," Sid murmured, shifting on his chair.

"Trust me, you won't be. My husband, the Earl of Montague, is very rarely around, and it's rather lonely up in the old estate all by my lonesome."

"You are hardly alone," Mrs. McCarthy chimed in. "You have an army of staff up there that I'm sure are perfectly capable of keeping you entertained."

"Oh, please! Most of them were hired by Monty, and they all land rather firmly on the 'bore' side of the scale. Except for old Roger, of course. But, Mr. Carter here... Now you seem to be quite the opposite of a stodgy old coot."

"I do try."

"Well, then it's agreed! You'll come home with me this evening, and I'll set you up in one of my guestrooms until you've landed on your feet! Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go powder my nose."

"Is she always like this?" Sid asked, turning to the Father as Lady Felicia stepped out of the room.

"Always," Mrs. McCarthy responded.

* * *

"Would you mind terribly if I asked you to drive, Mr. Carter," Lady Felicia asked, teetering slightly on her heels as the two walked across the cobblestones.

"Not at all," Sid replied, holding out his hand for keys.

"Oh, wonderful," she said, digging in her purse in an attempt to find them. As she searched, she misstepped on a stone, lurching against Sid as she fell.

"Woah," Sid murmured, wrapping his arms around her and stabilizing her. "Bit of a lightweight, aren't you?" He asked, chuckling.

"I am not! I'll have you know that I have drank entire bottles of rum - on my own!"

"Quite impressive," Sid said, smirking at her.

"I hate rum. Always have. Much more of a whisky girl myself. Unfortunately rum is the only thing that we ever have on hand because it's Monty's favorite bloody drink," she groaned, beginning to walk again towards the car, not bothering to shrug Sid's arm off of her shoulder, choosing instead to pull him along with her.

"You're a girl after my own heart, Lady Montague."

"Please, call me Felicia. 'Lady Montague' always reminds me of my husband, and believe it or not, I'm not actually particularly fond of him. He's a rather dreary old sod, and hardly ever around; I'm stuck by my lonesome. Allows me my dalliances, though, which is really all I could ask for. His only rule is I can't get too attached. I've managed it rather well." She paused, turning towards Sid. "I have a feeling you might put a spanner in the works, though, Mr. Carter," She continued, reaching up and bopping him on the nose.

Sid gave her a smile, deciding it was best to ignore her drunken ramblings. "Do you think you're cognizant enough to give me directions, Lady Felicia?"

She chuckled, gently slapping at his chest. "I'm not drunk, if that's what you're implying. In fact, I've never felt better!" She exclaimed, drawing even with her car and leaning against it.

"Alcohol does tend to do that," Sid chuckled, opening the passenger's door for her.


End file.
